Deadlier Warrior Kakashi vs Halt
by Pirateninja9
Summary: My second deadliest warrior-themed battle, this time with famed ranger Halt going against famed ninja Kakashi. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I still own no franchises.**

_Halt; one of the best rangers that ever lived_

It shows halt seemingly materializing from thin air and taking down 4 guys in about half a second.

_Hitake Kakashi; Ninja of the Sharigan Eye_

It shows Kakashi killing a sand ninja with a Chidori, then another with a kunai.

_Who is deadlier?_

_We have assembled a team of weapons experts and our residential know-it-all, Jack, to find out who would win if these two men fought._

Jack stood in the fight club, by a table of weapons. "This time around, we're seeing who would win if Kakashi and Halt fought. To do this, we've brought apprentices of them both."

_For Halt, we've brought his apprentices Will and Gilan._

"There's no way halt could lose." Will boasted "he may be the best ranger in all of Araleun"

"Plus he's 10 feet tall and uses trees as arrows" Gilan put in, jokingly.

_But the Kakashi expert don't-_

"That just makes him a bigger target for master Kakashi!" The one in an orange jumpsuit yelled out.

"Naruto is right." The other one confirmed with a nod. "Kakashi has gone up against all sorts of enemy ninja. A ranger will be no match."

_-wait for the Narrator to stop talking, apparently. Those were Kakashi's own apprentices, Naruto and Sasuke._

_To prove who is deadlier, we have four weapons for each. For Halt we have the_  
Saxe knife  
Throwing knife  
Longbow  
and Striker/Camouflaged cape.

_And from Kakashi_

Tanto  
Kunai  
Shuriken  
and Chidori.

_For Close range, we have the Saxe knife against the tanto._

"Alright Sasuke, you have your tanto, let's see what you can do." And with that, Sasuke began to hack away at a gel torso. The first cut went halfway through the shoulder blade, and each one after went deeper and deeper.

"That's incredible. 7 out of 8 strikes were fatal." Jack said. "Gilan, now it's your turn to show us what a Saxe knife can do." Gilan stepped up to his own gel torso. he started to stab it in the neck, through the ribs, and in the stomach several times. "That's also good," Jack said, examining the cuts "but Sasuke's was better. I'm gonna have to give this one to the tanto."

**Edge: Kakashi.**

_For mid-range weapons, we have Kakashi's Kunai against Halt's Throwing knife._

"Will, we've set up a target 25 feet away. think you can hit it?" Jack asked.  
"Piece of cake." Will said, right before throwing the knife in the right eye of the target, knocking it over. "You don't even have to go look Jack. That guy's dead. Top that, Blondie."

Naruto, who was visibly enraged by being called Blondie, looked at his target. He reached inside a pouch around his waist and grabbed 4 kunai. He threw all at once and they all hit. one in between the eyes, one in the neck, one right below the ribcage, and one in places a knife should never go. He turned with a smirk back to Will. "What was that you said about Blondie?"

"Before this gets ugly, I'm gonna call the winner. The throwing knife did have more force because it was bigger, but there are four kunai, so they get the edge."

**Edge: Kakashi**

_For long range, we're testing the Long bow against the shuriken._

4 people were out in a field. To test the shuriken, they set up a target in a green and brown cloak 100 feet away.

"Alright Naruto, you have your five shuriken. let's see you use them."Jack said. Naruto turned to the target, and threw all five in about three second. The group of five went over to inspect the damage. Upon arriving, Jack noticed that there were only four shuriken in the target. "Naruto, all four of these were kills, but what happened to the fifth one?"

"Do you mean that over there?" Will asked, pointing to a shuriken pinned to a hill by an arrow.

"What? but you- how? Jack asked confusedly.

"See that hill over there?" will said, pointing to a hill some 30 feet away. "I was hidden there, and I was using this" he said, taking his longbow from his back.

"Well, think you can do that on a mannequin from further of?" Jack asked, as he lead them to a spot 150 feet from a group of 6 targets "You need to kill all these as fast as you can. Think you can do that?"

"I'll be done within 10 seconds." Will said calmly. And with that, he fired off all 24 arrows in his quiver in 9 seconds. As Jack approached, he knew they were dead. all 6 had a tightly packed group of four arrows in them.

Will and Gilan were standing over one target, frowning. "what happened to that arrow? It's a good three inches from all the rest." Will just shrugged.

Jack turned to the camera man. "Do I really have to say it?"

**Edge: Halt**

_Finally, for special weapons, we tested Halt's green and gray molted cloak and striker and Kakashi's Chidori._

Sasuke was in the field again, standing about 10 feet from a gel upper body behind a 2 inch thick piece of wood. He charged at it, and his hand, teeming with electricity, began to emit a chirping noise. He struck the wood, went straight through, and stopped only after blowing a hole through the heart.

As Sasuke stood admiring his handiwork, Gilan, who had approached unnoticed due to his molted gray and green cloak, put his hand on the young ninja shoulder and said "that looks like it would be painful. Too bad you wouldn't notice us until it's too late." Sasuke, who hadn't noticed him approach, instantly whirled around to see hist stalker, and saw a strange brass object an inch from his nose. "This is a striker. We use it for hand to hand combat."

To prove how effective it is, Gilan walked up to a gel torso in the fight lab. Striker in hand, he punched it several times, breaking three ribs, cracking the jaw, and rupturing some internal organs, in a matter of seconds. He than walked several paces towards the onlookers before turning and throwing the brass weapon at the target, slamming into the skull and creating a small crack.

Jack looked at the carnage. "The Chidori went straight through the torso, but the cloak makes the user near invisible, and the strikers can both kill or incapacitate at close and mid-range, so I'm giving this to the cloak and striker"

**Edge: Halt**

_And with all the weapons tested, Jack inputs the data into a computer simulator *cough cough* excell *cough* that will run a thousand simulated battles to ensure one lucky shot won't end it._

_Which will win?_

_Ranger_

It shows Halt with his cloak and silver oak leaf_  
_

_or ninja?_

It shows Kakashi putting on his ANBU dog mask_  
_

_Aruleun_

It shows Halt reporting to King Duncan_  
_

_Or Konohagakuren?_

It shows Kakashi talking to Tsunade_  
_

_Arrows_

It shows Halt firing an arrow 400 feet, hitting a Teutdlandian in the chest._  
_

_or jutsus?_

It shows Kakashi breathing fire at people

"Let's do this" Jack said, hitting a key on the computer that starts the simulation.

Kakashi was walking alone in a forest, when he came upon a clearing. As soon as he stepped into the clearing, he heard the hiss of three arrows coming straight at him. He dodged all three, and retreated back into the forest. He swiftly ran to where the arrows came from; and found a cloaked figure standing there. Halt threw his knife at Kakashi, but Kakashi dodged and threw several kunai and shuriken at once, but none of them hit their mark. They both drew their blades and started hacking away. They both blocked and counter-attacked, until Kakashi stepped back for an overhead attack. Halt lifted his Saxe knife, and it broke the tanto it had been dulling.  
Kakashi, weaponless, decided to end it. He knocked the Saxe knife away and sent a Chidori at Halt. Halt wasn't there anymore. Kakashi started looking around trying to find his opponent. Halt, unseen due to his cloak, was behind his enemy. He took out his striker and threw it. Kakashi, sensing the movement, reacted just in time to knock the brass weapon away. Halt and Kakashi, both unarmed, started hand to hand. They traded blow, until Halt landed a nasty blow on Kakashi's nose. Kakashi Kicked him away while he straightened his nose. Halt used the kick to roll backwards over where his striker lay. Kakashi, who hadn't noticed, went after halt with another chirodri. Halt sidestepped and knocked Kakashi out cold. Halt gathered up his weapons and walked away from his opponent.

**Winner: Halt**

"That was the closest match yet." Jack said "Halt won with 512 against Kakashi's 488. Halt won, but just barely."

Next match, well I have no idea. I'd do a request, but I haven't had any yet. Unless someone request a match, I'll just do Overwatch Elite (Combine) vs Sangheili Elite. (Covenant)_  
_


End file.
